Ino's Choices
by ElephantShoesx
Summary: Ino's the new girl at school cliche, I know, but stick with me. It gets better and this tells her high school story of friendships, almost romances, and choices. Amazing summary, eh? Rated T for some language, discussion,etc.Read to find out the paring


Ohai, there. I haven't been writing in a while, so I'm rusty... First chapter kinda sucks, but keep reading, please?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... If I did, the show would suck.

* * *

My stomach felt completely empty despite the big dinner Dad made to make me feel better about tomorrow. Thanks, but no thanks, Dad. We'd just gotten to this village today; I can't even remember it's name. Of course, I didn't mind being here at all. I fell in love with everything here the day we looked at this house, that, and it was my choice to move here. Of course I loved Konoha, but I was tired of seeing the same thing every day. Plus, those annoying people could really rot your brain. And no, I'm not talking about the freshies (A/N: In this story, the rookies are the freshies XD); I'm talking about everyone else. They all try to keep up with the latest trends, and they're into tanning and super shallow things. Oh, and wait 'til you hear that ridiculous accent they all have. It's like, where do they come up with these things anyway? Our language is our language. They've become so used to faking it, that they don't even fake it anymore. Does that make sense? Anyway, I'm here now because I flunked the test to get into Konoha's only really good high school, and the one I was supposed to go to freaked me out. There were cop cars on every corner and metal detectors at the entrances. Coming from a private school, the Konoha Academy, things were... shocking.

I plopped down on my bed, texting the kid I met at a concert. He was starting to bug me. A lot. Seriously, every day, at _exactly_ 10:30, he would text me saying, "Hey". And the conversation goes nowhere if I choose to respond. But today, I was glad for a distraction. Tomorrow would be the first day of school. I didn't know anyone at all. Everyone knew each other though, because freshman year is still part of middle school here. The high school was way too small to fit all four years.

Sleep did not come easy that night, not that it came easy any other night, but it bothered me a whole lot more that time. I knew what I was going to wear, but I didn't know my way around the school, what to do, etc. It's been a long time since I had to make friends. I had friends since kindergarten, and I wasn't sure if I knew how to make them again. The next thing I knew, my phone was beeping, telling me that the alarm went off and that it was time to face the day. Exactly five minutes after my alarm went off, my cell phone started ringing again. It was a text. From Sakura. I looked at it and almost cried. I missed her so much.

"Piggy," it said, "I hope you get this in the morning to start off you day! I just wanted to let you know what it's been like to have a friend like you. You've been such a blessing in my life. You never gave up on me no matter how mean or moody I was and that just means so much. We went through a lot together with addictions and boys and whatnot. I've had some of the best times of my life with you. I'll never forget what we shared at our senior trip. Even when I was in a bad mood, you made me feel brand new because you're just a beautiful person inside and out. Never change who you are. My life would be so hard without having you to talk to. I can only hope I was as good to you as you were to me. Keep your priorities in check and don't forget me with all the new people that you bless! It's been fun. And there'll be more times too! We mosh amazingly! Well... I love you so much and thanks for never giving up on me. I'll see you in the mosh pits, and we'll eat marshmallows and be merry! Pinky + Piggy Forever!"

I crouched in front of my bed and cried, remembering our senior trip. It was just the freshies and the chaperones. We went to an indoor water park/ hotel and stayed for a night and two days. That night, every one was somewhat horny, so they started playing Truth or Dare, our unofficial class game. They were all dared to kiss someone or do something of the like, but Sakura and I just walked around, arm in arm, for literally five hours. It's almost hard to believe that we walked for that long, and it was in a circle, too, but the guys in our class were so... original with their dares.

Finally, I figured it was time to start getting ready. I got in the shower and cried more, letting the hot water soothe the emotional ache that became physical. I got out, and got dressed. For my first day, I wore a brown camisole and a blue dress that went just above my knees. I wore black slouch boots and let my hair down, happy that it still had the electric blue streaks I put in a few months ago. I got to the kitchen where Dad was waiting for me with a plate of waffles and bacon. My stomach was too nervous to eat. It was like that feeling that you get when you drop from the highest hill of a roller coaster.

"Ready?" Dad asked. I bet he noticed that panic in my perfectly lined eyes.

"No," I sighed. "I wish you could come to school with me today," I said honestly. I forced down my breakfast and by the time I was finished, I still had a while before the bus was supposed to come. "Walk me to my stop, please?" I asked. Dad smiled and put on his coat, following me to the corner.

I was either the first one there, the only one at this stop, or at the wrong corner. Dad waited with me until the bus came. He held my hand despite my fourteen years of age, but I was glad for his firm hold. The bus pulled up, and I was the last of the kids to leave the curb. I sat by the window and waved a good-bye to Dad, knowing that he wouldn't be there when I got home. I was living with my aunt while Dad was working back in Konoha.

"Okay, kids, my name is Lindsey," the bus driver said lazily. "I'll be your driver for the year, so just behave. You know the rules. This is my son," she said, waving to the boy in the front seat on the left side. "He's only seven, so set a good example for him." With that, we pulled away, going to the next three stops. Lindsey repeated her speech at every stop made. I was dreading that last stop- the one at the school. So far, things weren't too good. It looked like I was among the oldest on my bus.

When we finally got to school, we were the first ones there. Everyone separated, going to the entrance that was closest to their assigned homeroom. I looked at my schedule. "Building 28" it said. Luckily, that was right where we were dropped off. I stood there, and watched as more and more kids piled onto the plaza in front of the building. Excited girls screamed at the sight of each other, even though they more than likely met up over the summer. I just stood there, waiting to be let inside.

The rest of the day was kind of a blur. I remember being happy that a cute guy I saw outside was in my homeroom and I also remember seeing him after last period and following him back to homeroom because I didn't know my way. Who said chasing guys gets you nowhere? The highlight of my day was lunch and gym. At lunch, I didn't know where to sit, so I sat at the table closest to the cafeteria entrance. I guess another girl had the same idea. Her name was Miki. It was awkward since we didn't know what to say, but I guess it was nice. We had a laugh or two because both of us had forgotten to get forks, so eating our peaches was next to impossible. Gym brought me another possible friend, Hana, but she didn't really seem like my type.

By the time I got home, I had like a million friend requests on FaceBook. I guess some people remembered my name and took the time to add me?


End file.
